


In the Present: Day Two in L.A.

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Any Time, Any Place [12]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 12:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: In 1994, a twenty-year-old Alex meets a fourteen-year-old Luke in the small town of Aberbargoed, Wales. After reconnecting 15 years later and spending some serious time together, Alex and Luke are separated again but that doesn't last long as Luke takes Alex up on his suggestion he fly out to L.A. In this chapter, Luke visits Alex on the set of True Blood.At work, Alex is damn near jittering with excitement. He's trying to tone it down to low-key cool, but he knows he must be failing miserably judging by all the people who comment on his mood. "Nah, it's just — a friend of mine is in town. Might swing by later, that's all," he tries to explain yet again, then gives up with a roll of his eyes. "Fine, I'm just happy because it's sunny."





	In the Present: Day Two in L.A.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone familiar with the [RPG Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read), this is NOT backstory for our pups in the game. In Citadel, Alex and Luke are only 3 years apart in age and they didn't meet until they were in their 30s. But Sally and I are convinced our boys would fall for each other in any universe, in any incarnation, and we wondered what would have happened if a younger Alex had met an even younger Luke before Luke got out of the small town he was raised in.

"Hey. Gorgeous," Alex whispers, and covers Luke's mouth with a kiss in the darkness. He still can't believe that Luke - the subject of his fantasies for pretty much his entire adult life - is _here_ , in his bed no less. It thrills him beyond imagining.

And terrifies him.

"Luke," he whispers, "I'm leaving you some info so you can come visit me later on set. If you want," he adds, knowing it might seem too much like work for his lover to be interested.

Luke stirs, shifting onto his back more and wraps an arm around Alex's neck, pulling him down again. "Wanna come," he mumbles. "After breakfast."

"Okay." Alex laughs at being dragged so decisively back into bed. He slips his hand down to cup Luke's cock beneath the blanket. "Save this for me."

"Was planning on it," Luke mumbles again, jet lag having hit him hard.

Alex grins. "Love you," he says with a last kiss to Luke's hair.

He drives to the set with an unbreakable smile on his face.

It's another few hours before Luke fully wakes, actual daylight streaming into the room. He cracks one eye open, staring blearily at the clock and pulling a pillow back over his head before it sinks in. Alex wants him to come see him on set.

At work, Alex is damn near jittering with excitement. He's trying to tone it down to low-key cool, but he knows he must be failing miserably judging by all the people who comment on his mood. "Nah, it's just — a friend of mine is in town. Might swing by later, that's all," he tries to explain yet again, then gives up with a roll of his eyes. "Fine, I'm just happy because it's sunny."

A quick shower followed by an awkward prepping and a bite to eat and Luke's out the door, Alex's note in hand, giving the address to the cab he flags down. He's a little nervous about being allowed on set but sure enough, Alex has put his name on the list and he's let through.

Steve has been punching Alex all morning. Stunts always take extra time to shoot, particularly ones that involve close-ups, and the scene when Bill Compton sucker-punches Eric Northman is no different. Between takes, though, the actors are goofing around like always, laughing and teasing. But Alex is working like hell today just to keep himself focused, and Steve's a close enough friend that he catches him sometimes with his attention wandering. "Earth to Meekus," he intones now, putting his hand behind his ear. "You still with us?"

"Huh? Yeah," Alex answers quickly, turning away once more from where he's been scanning the back of the room. Waiting, wondering if he's a fool to be waiting, when Luke might not even want to visit. But he just can't help it.

"An old friend, you said?" Steve asks, watching him closely.

"Yeah. I've known him for, like, 15 years. Or something." As if Alex isn't obsessively aware of precisely how long it's been since he first met Luke.

"Uh-huh. And how good of a friend?"

Alex's gaze zeroes in on his face. "A good friend."

"Right." In Steve's experience, no one gets to quite that fever-pitch of anticipation about anyone they're not fucking. It's definitely got him questioning some of his long-held assumptions about Alex.

Luke finally gives in and asks someone where to find Alex. He expects they'll just point out the building he's looking for but instead he gets pulled along and dragged right in, his smile widening, bright as anything, when he spies Alex.

It's got to be one of the few times all day that Alex isn't watching for newcomers. But the man's smile looks suspiciously familiar, over-excited as it is, and Steve coughs. "Skarsgard," he says quietly, getting Alex's attention. "I think your 'friend' is here."

"Huh?" Alex damn near gives himself whiplash, but spies Luke lingering behind the banks of monitors. He grins widely, relieved -- and pumped. And his cock instantly starts to stiffen like it's been trained.

Luke waves, unable to keep the full-on grin from his face, well aware they're probably drawing more attention to themselves than they should.

"Yeah, that's him," Alex murmurs, lining up for the next shot at the director's insistence. He shoots Steve a wink. _God_ he can't even remember the last time he felt this good.

"Alex, more despair!" comes the direction, and he nods. For the first time all day he's able to sink fully into his character and nail the scene.

It's fascinating watching Alex work. Luke's yet to work in television and the whole process is so similar and yet so different to films. But then there's seeing Alex in character, watching him _become_ Eric Northman. It's incredible.

It seems like no time at all before the director calls for lunch, and Alex immediately looks for Luke again, checking in. Grinning widely when he finds him patiently waiting. 

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" Steve murmurs, back at his side, and Alex controls a flash of irritated surprise. 

"Yeah, of course," he answers, threading his way through the crew to his lover. His. Lover. "Luke, hey. Meet Stephen Moyer. Steve, Luke Evans."

"Luke, lovely to meet you," Steve says, holding out his hand with a smile. Sizing the man up and watching for even the slightest flicker of customary interest.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too," Luke says, giving Steve a smile as he shakes his hand, but only for a split second, his attention back on Alex in an instant. "That was so much fun. I've never been on a set when I haven't been working."

"It's really different, huh? Let's get you out of here before the lawyers track you down," Alex advises him, still with that same dopey grin -- he can _feel_ it. He lays a hand on Luke's shoulder, trailing down to his fingers. Coming just short of taking his hand before he remembers himself. "This way," he says, heading for catering.

Luke happily follows along, thrilled to just be here, anywhere near his lover. "I'd like to do TV someday," he muses. "Broadway too."

"You'd be amazing. God, I'd love to see you perform on stage," Alex murmurs, trying to keep his voice down. Curious ears and eyes seem to be everywhere. "Grab a plate and we can take it back to my trailer," he says, beginning to load up his own lunch.

Luke grabs a plate and follows Alex's lead. "You saw me in London," he points out, although technically it wasn't the same thing.

"I know, and you gave me fucking chills," Alex replies, going through the motions in a haze. Remembering. "Amazing," he whispers, locking eyes with Luke for a second before stepping back from the table.

"You're going to give us away if you keep looking at me like that," Luke says, well aware he's doing the very same thing.

Alex laughs. "Probably," he admits. "But how else am I supposed to look at you?" he asks. "If I'm not undressing you with my hands, I'm undressing you with my eyes."

Luke laughs, delighted. He can't help himself. "I don't mind if you don't," he points out.

Grinning, Alex leads the way across the lot, juggling his plate so he can unlock his trailer and swing the door open for Luke to enter first. Lunch smells amazing. Luke's ass looks even better.

"I like your trailer," Luke says, seriously impressed by how homey it looks inside and guessing this is what happens when you're working long-term on something and not just a month or two.

"Thanks. Make yourself at home," Alex invites, taking Luke's plate and setting it with his on the small dining table. Then he grabs Luke and kisses him like he's been aching to do for hours.

Luke moans into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Alex's neck and pressing close, instantly hard against him.

"You are so hot," Alex mutters against his lips. He walks Luke backwards, holding a hand blindly out. "I want you. Right fuckin' now."

"You can have me," Luke returns, nodding, his whole body aching. "I'm already prepped, like you said."

Alex makes a strangled sound that, in a lesser man, might be classified as a whimper. "Already prepped, ready for me to just pull your jeans down and use you," he whispers, and turns Luke to face the wall. Swiftly unbuckling both their belts. "Don't move your hands," he orders, tugging Luke's hips back and sliding his cock along his crack.

Luke moans, planting his hands hard against the wall, determined to obey, his hole fluttering at the touch of Alex's cock.

"I've been thinking about this all morning," Alex whispers, pressing the head of his cock against that tight pucker. Slowly pushing inside. "Just this: you, here. Needing me."

Luke whimpers, panting softly. Trying to keep from making any more noise than that. "I do," he blurts out, nodding. "Need you. Need you so badly."

Alex groans and presses his lips to the nape of Luke's neck. "You have no idea what you do to me," he says in a ragged whisper. Sliding deeper until he bottoms out, and holding there for an instant before he starts to move.

"I think I do," Luke moans, because if it's anything like what Alex does to him... God. "Please," he whispers, not even sure what he's begging for.

 _Please_. Alex still hasn't explored the depths of that plea -- they haven't explored it together. But it tugs at him, twists him up with lust. "Yes," he gasps, wrapping an arm around Luke's waist and slamming into him.

Anywhere else and Luke would be wailing out his pleasure. As it is, he grits his teeth, biting into his lip, everything focused on two things: the feel of Alex's cock forcing him open again and again, and keeping as quiet as possible.

"God, Luke, you're so good, you feel so fucking good," Alex mutters, mindful of his volume as well. He bends his head and fixes his mouth to Luke's nape, sucking a mark to the surface and shutting himself up.

Luke moans at the mark, at the thought of carrying it with him for days. Begging silently for more, his hips pressed back, taking Alex deeper still. _Please, oh, fuck,_ please _..._

That sexy moan skitters over Alex's nerves and twists him up inside. "Oh fuck, gonna come," he gasps, wrapping his hand around Luke's cock. He thrusts, sharp and shallow and matches his strokes, for five seconds more... three... He swallows his groan but comes so hard he's blind with it.

Luke tries to ask for permission out loud, but he knows if he speaks, there'll be more, and no one will be left doubting what they're doing. It doesn't matter though. His body has other ideas. At the first hot splash of come inside him, he's following Alex over, cock jerking again and again, painting Alex's fingers.

Alex slows down, melting into Luke. Lazily playing fingers through the slickness on his lover's cock, making an even bigger mess. He feels like he could fly, and knows he couldn't wipe the sappy grin off his face if he tried.

"You should eat," Luke says softly, swallowing hard, feeling like his brain and body's been scrambled. "Before you're needed back," he points out, although really, he'd happily stay like this for the rest of the day if it was what Alex wanted.

"Yeah. You too." Alex would agree with anything right now, and none of it would mean much. He eases back, slipping from his lover's body, and nuzzles the fresh bruise on Luke's neck.

Luke shivers at the touch. "You marked me," he says with a small smile.

"I guess I did." Hell. Alex probably shouldn't feel so thrilled. "You don't seem too upset about it."

"I'm not," Luke says, that smile widening as he turns to face Alex. "Not at all."

"Your hair kind of covers it," Alex says, threading his fingers through Luke's hair. "At least it's not screamingly obvious to everyone." His eyes dart to his lover's face. "I think Stephen knows. I think he figured it out from how I was all morning, waiting for you."

"Is that bad?" Luke asks. "You kissed me in London," he points out. "All it would have taken is one picture and the whole world would know."

Alex slowly shakes his head. "In general I feel like people should just fuck off about my private life," he says quietly. "But I'd be proud for anyone to know we're together."

"So do you want to tell him?" Luke asks, still uncertain of exactly what Alex wants in this instance. "Or do you want to leave him guessing?" He doesn't mind either way.

Alex shrugs, starting to grin. "If he asks, I won't deny it. If anyone asks, really." He strokes Luke's cheek. "Is that okay with you?" He understands that just because Luke was out in his theater days doesn't mean the same necessarily holds true now.

Luke nods, leaning into the touch as he rights his clothes. "I'm supposed to be quiet, pretend I've got a serious girlfriend, but I don't think anyone's going to believe me shoving myself back into the closet and certainly not if we're being seen together all the time."

"All the time?" Alex raises an eyebrow, grinning wider. "I don't think we're going to be good at this discretion thing _at all_." And he's clearly thrilled by the prospect.

Luke laughs, pushing Alex to sit. "Eat," he says again, concerned Alex will be starving for the rest of the afternoon if they're not careful. "Are you sure you're okay with it?" he asks, promising himself it will be the last time he does. "I don't mind sneaking around or just not answering."

"Sneaking around does sound kind of fun," Alex says, although he's also thinking about all the trouble they could get into. "That time we did it in the dressing room at your old theater, that was really hot. And keeping quiet here, well..." He takes Luke's hands in his and pulls him to stand between his thighs. "I love being in love with you. This is awesome."

Luke laughs again. "Oh, oh. What happens when we settle down and things are less new and exciting?" he teases, the tiniest thread of actual fear behind the words. "Will you get bored of me?"

"Are you serious?" Alex slips his hands around Luke's waist, keeping him close. "I've been fantasizing about you since I was twenty. I'm going to need at least fifteen years to get bored of you."

"Okay," Luke smiles, leaning in to kiss Alex. "I can live with that."


End file.
